User talk:Sylux X
Welcome! {C {C Sylux X, {C {C welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a {C {C Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: {C {C ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- The Exterminator (Talk) 20:30, December 1, 2011 Fanart Please mark fanart as such using Template:Fanart. Please also license the pictures as public domain by using Template:PD. Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I really wish you ppl would explain how to use templates. Sylux X, you type and on an image's page on the wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 23:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That would only work if he is using the code based editor. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The problem is though, i'm not sure where to type it on the image's page. Could you tell me how? If you're using the code editor in Monobook, which honestly some people should really try learning, you type when editing the file's page. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 00:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks man. Think I'm gonna do that right now! Oh and one more thing for you to be annoyed about... How do I create one of those epic signatures? No signature can be more epic than --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!! No, but seriously, there is a lot of coding involved. Give me a vague description of what you want your sig to look like. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) True, I must admit. Um... I can design one on paint and pehaps you could copy it? Try to make one with Word, upload a screencapture (press the button on your keyboard saying PrntScr or whatever) and link it back here. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok hold on... Sylux X Not exactly as planned, but I got somewhere... I that key on my keyboard's broken. :( Grrrrr..... : This will most likely n00bafy me, but HOW DO I DESTROY THOSE CRASH PILLARS IN MPH WITH 2 ENERGY TANKS! LOW PERCENT RUNS ARE HARD ENOUGH, BUT THOSE STONE BUTTHOLES ARE HARDER THAN MOTHER BRAIN IN ZERO MISSION!!!! PLEASE GOD ASSIST ME!!!!! : I can help you. Just charge beam them and back quickly, or use Morph Ball to lay a bomb. then when its going to all on you, back away.RC43 22:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Name Games Heh-heh, I can understand that. One user just calls me "Doctor", and I'll admit I like her nickname for me, so feel free to call me by that! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Doctor.... hmmmm.... Called that be a female I see? 0_o ....Doctor. -Sylux X And also... are you aware that Anonymous is a Chinese Hacking organization that requires its members to wear creepy masks to hide identities? I just wanted to spit that out. -Sylux X Umm, no, I'm male. By "she", I was referring to the user who calls me that. Sorry. :-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I knew you were male. I was impyling that a female was calling you doctor. Just think that over for a second... ;) Oh, we don't know each other personally; she just calls me that because of the first part of my username. Sorry, but if you were insinuating anything by that, I'm afraid it was lost on me. ;-) Nice change of avatar, by the way. User: Dr. Anonymous1 11:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was just teasing you. And thanks. I made a page for it, (UWS 1) But apparently Admiral Sakai did not understand my efforts and deleted it. I saved it on my CPU as booblaser jpg. lol -Sylux X Images Please read Wikitroid:Images before uploading any more pictures. Firstly, we don't allow off topic pictures, so the troll face one isn't allowed, and also, we already have a larger image of the Main Quarry. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 20:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I just wanted to use it as my avater, but I'll keep that in mind. Sorry. RE: Accuracy Concern Well, actually only one part of the Fusion Suit Mechanics is more or less inaccurate. I had added that "enhanced with energy" part as a sort of wish a long time ago. That can be and really should be removed, since it's based off of theory. But the rest, about it being retractable and stuff, isn't. If you enlarge the image of that section, you'll see one of the labels says "Closes when not in use" and points to the blades. I had based my info off of that image, which is official concept art taken from Metroid Prime. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I did like that Idea though. I was concepting a new game idea and perhaps I'll add it in. -Sylux X :Cool! I've always wanted to use those things. When I learned you could get the Fusion Suit in Prime, I nearly flipped out and hoped that they put that mechanic in there, but they didn't (still loved it, though). Anyways, are you like actually creating a game? Because I'd be really interested in seeing it. If you don't have a storyline yet I may be able to help.... The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :My plan was to just get the controls and story, and then sell it to nintendo. If you have any ideas, let me know. I need to make it an epic game. ::Well, me and a couple friends wrote a story that takes place after Fusion. It's not that great, and I think the story had some gaps or something last checked, which was ages ago. It's okay for a draft maybe, but none of us were professional writers, or at least not comparable to Dickens and Fitzgerald and whatnot. I still have part of the introduction on my page, which I wrote when I first came here (its weak, I warn you). It might be able to get some ideas through, if anything. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, I only have maybe the first 20 minutes of gameplay or area. Me either about the writing thing. ::Let me know on any Ideas you have. I'm very flexible with ideas, so pretty much anything goes. Oh and above, I didn't even see the small text you wrote. Lol. Also, on your page, I saw he story with the formation of the exterminator... I had a similar thing called S.C.A.R. (Super Chozo Annihilation Robot). ::He's the main antagonist and gives you an epic beam. ::Do you think I can use your formation Idea for a back story? ::-Syulx X :::Be my guest! The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 15:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright! This shoiuld be good... The Exterminator v.s. S.C.A.R... Metroid Fanon Metroid Fanon is a site where people can create their own stories, weapons, or characters about Metroid -- a fan-fiction site. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) oh cool. Maybe i'll type my idea up there... Extra spacing Can you please not add extra space in articles when editing them? Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 23:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok man. I Can do that. (Sylux X 23:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC)) :Since the "extra spacing" issue occurs because of the Oasis (or "New Wikia Look") skin layout, I'd recommend you to change to the "Monobook" skin, which can be done in your preferences ( ). -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] {ROLLBACK} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'B']]) 23:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't really worry about it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) How to Draw thingy There were two books. The sentence you edited referred to the first book, which did not include any Metroid characters. Dazuro 20:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I didn't catch that part. Thanks. Sylux X 00:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Troll Humour Lol, I should add a rule that all humour is tolerated, to encourage you to... Uh... Troll me(?). I'll leave your comment there, for the sake of posterity. See you around. 00:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Btw, did you get my message about the polls? I can make one for you and show you how it works. 23:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so, first off, for a more detailed description of what I'll say, visit here. Now, it's: type HEADING QUESTION here type OPTION 1 here type OPTION 2 here type OPTION 3 here type OPTION 4 here You can have as many options as you like. So, what is above becomes: type HEADING QUESTION here type OPTION 1 here type OPTION 2 here type OPTION 3 here type OPTION 4 here See? Easy. Ask if you need more help :D 01:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem mate, happy to help. :P 22:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I sure did. I would've voted for Skytown, but I don't like heights. :| So, Lower Sector for me. 22:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't. Looks like an awesome game though. I hate playing games backwards, imagine my surprise when I find out the the first Metroid game I've ever played (let alone beaten) was the last in the story canonically (Fusion). -_- My luck is soooooo bad. 22:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I will probably get the Trilogy for Wii, then I can get the whole story. What's your favourite suit? 04:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) 75 percent corruption looks epic, but the Omega Suit looks pretty epic too. 22:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) (Writing this for the second time, as my crappy laptop dropped out) Oh, well, I've made it so it says the username of whoever goes there, so when I look at it, it says my name (and looks stupid O.o). When you look at it, it says your name. Copy it if you want, I copied it off someone else... 04:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Two words: Shitty laptop. Don't worry, I knew, but I went to change it, and... Blammo. Laptop = Blue Screen. I saw that you had deleted it before I checked my messages. That is very nice of you xD Nice to know someone here is trying to stop me looking like a moron. 21:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I suppose I shoulda checked. Thanks for warning me anyway, I give you full permission to edit my page like that unless it is clearly stated or it is obviously a work in progress (which that wasn't). I think you deserve it :| Btw, checkin' out mah userpage on FFWiki, eh? Like how it looks? I'm kinda vain about those sorta things >_< 22:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) MMEE!!!!!! 23:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol! That's sneaky xD I was voting for myself. Nice! 23:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Btw, do you play any other games? Part of any other wiki? 00:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I play any other game too. I even have Dead Space, despite the fact it scares the shit out of me. You name it, I've probably played it, or heard of it. Also, I can't see your "favourite wikis" because I use Monobook, which looks like Wikipedia, rather than Oasis, what you're probably using. It makes everything the proper size. 23:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I'm afraid not... That's multiplayer, right? I'm sorry, I'm not a complete dictionary with Metroid... I like the classics. 00:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice new sig, btw :P I can help you colour it if you want. 00:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, what colour? 00:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) What's the page name? 00:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. you put: TEXT HERE. And it it becomes: TEXT HERE. 00:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) EDIT AT 00:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC): Look here for more coding. Pattern? You mean, different colours? Well, put the "font color" thing on the left side of the word, then put the /font things after the word. Then do it again with a different color and word. (That's probably why it would be better if I did it. 00:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a page called "User:Sylux X/Sig1"? 01:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: ChozoBoy ChozoBoy has been blocked since april of last year. That is several months before you even joined. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Aghhh, just Crew. I'm on my high school's rowing team, and I have to spend two hours there EVERY DAY immediately after school. That gives me fifteen minutes per day for free time. Add to that my administrative duties on ZimWiki, the all-day crew regattas on Saturdays, and the piles of homework I get, and you got yourself one busy dude. Sigh.... User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, no; You have a life, and I don't. That's the way it works... for the next two months. By the way, how old are you? Actually, it's the only Metroid game I've gotten so far... and I was also the first of my friends to get it! Why you ask? User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, all of my friends knew about it in my old home, but here in Virginia it's a very different story... although I did see one guy wearing a Corruption T-Shirt. Awesomeness!! So, you want to exchange Credits? Brilliant! I dunno if I have many (as you can imagine, I haven't gotten the chance to check my Wii for a while), but I'll see. What's your Wii number? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Location Wait, I thought DC is the east coast? And somewhere on the east coast of the US. Not going to be specific. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware, but you said "It must be an east coast thing". I live in the US, I know what the capital is. I live somewhere along the east coast, not getting into specifics. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's fun to play, but I don't see any reason to worship it. Or any of the other trends these days. Except Minecraft; I tried to create the Orpheon on Minecraft once, but failed miserably. ;-) As a general rule, though, I prefer sci-fi/fantasy games, since the various abilities and aspects of those games are things you can't do in real life. Funny story: When I first considered buying my first Metroid game, my dad told me: "It's kinda like Halo. Man, how wrong he was, heh-heh. Incidentally, what do you think was the scariest scene/occurrence in the Prime Trilogy? User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question Know any what/who? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know myself to be a bureaucrat. For the record, you can check Wikitroid:Administrators for the list of admins and bureaucrats. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. You see, we have a system for promoting admins on a page called Wikitroid:Requests for access. On this page, you can nominate people for admin, and vote on requests submitted by other people. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Name Hey, what's your name at MPH?RC43 23:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's just creepy: the "disintegration at the door" bit was the EXACT same scene I was thinking of! Mind you, I didn't exactly cry when I first came across it (as I was 13 when I first got MPT), but I DID kind of sit there for a few minutes in shock. o_0 Creepy as hell, that was. I'm tellin' you, the guys behind the Metroid games were MASTERS of foreshadowing. Effing. Brilliant. Actually, when I first heard about Samus half a decade ago (playing SSBB with friends), I was kind of irritated to find out she was female. No idea why; I was incredibly immature back then. So, your brother has autism? Interesting; another good friend of mine has a sister with the same thing. Nothing to be ashamed of. Out of curiosity: You live in D.C... Are your parents in the military? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC)